


Mattress

by Rahn (Rahndom)



Series: Tumblr Drables [9]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahndom/pseuds/Rahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Fill for: DamianTim, buying furniture; specifically a mattress</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mattress

“Definitely not, Drake,” Damian says as he scowls, crossing his arms over his chest.

Tim frowns back, gently bouncing on the mattress under the sales lady’s zealous stare.

“Try it, Damian,” he repeats, his tone growing colder. “You can’t buy a mattress without trying it first.”

“It’s unhygienic!” the boy growls. “How many people do you think has done the same thing? The germs that thing must have!”

The sales lady obviously wants to protest, as evidenced by her flushing cheeks and clenched hands.

Tim simply rolls his eyes and pulls the other teen by the hand with all his strength, forcing him to land face first on said mattress just as his fingers start playing with his messy black hair.

“Close your eyes, take a deep breath and enjoy the ride,” he says softly, knowing he has the unfair disadvantage of knowing his younger-brother-turned-boyfriend’s weak spots and is not afraid to manipulate them to get what he wants.

“Drake!” Damian protests but Tim can already feel how his whole body seems to be melting into a contented puddle as his head finds Tim’s lap and snuggles there. It is rare that Tim demonstrates his affections in public and he knows Damian is not about to pass an opportunity to stake his claim so openly.

Sure enough, there go Damian’s teeth sinking into the soft flesh of his belly, forcing a shiver down his spine, and here come his arms to wrap around his waist possessively.

He smiles at the sales lady who is, by now, gapping at the two horny teenagers getting comfortable on her store and he can see the struggle in her eyes between what’s appropriate and the inherent social weight of their collective names.

She tries to smile at him.

He grins.

“I think we’ll take this one, Miss - woah!” he manages before Damian is pulling him downwards, hands already reaching for his shirt. 


End file.
